bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.C.C.
The C.C.C (C'old '''C'loning 'C'onnector) is a regular Blimp that appears in any special missions people want to use it in and as a 1/50 chance to replace 3 of the Z.O.M.Gs on round 87, 92, 94 or 98 (BTD6) after you've beaten those rounds at least 10 times; excluding Quickplay. It travels on the track at the speed of a B.F.B and is immune to everything a M.O.A.B. is. It's children are 8 Regrow Zebra Bloons, but those can grow back into Ceramics at max. It has a total of 8 200 HP. Attacks ''Snap Freeze:'' This attack freezes a tower for 15s, making it unable to attack or receive damage for that long. It will also be unable to use special abilities or provide support for nearby towers. The exception are Frost based towers, Fire/plasma/steam based towers, flying towers and Corrosive based towers, the first three will be unaffected by this ability and the last one will only be frozen for a 1/3rd of the time. Machines that are not one of the previous exceptions will be frozen for x2 of the time instead. This ability is used every 7s on a random tower. ''Frostbite'': This attack causes the C.C.C. to spin around six times rapidly during the period of 6s, releasing 100 tiny, little shards in every direction and during this time the C.C.C. will move 2/5ths of his normal speed. If these shards hit a Tower it will deal 1, 3 or 5 damage to them, depending on if they were released 1/2s, 3/4s or 5/6s into the spin, respectively. Regular towers will be frozen for 2.2s. This ability will only be used twice per fight, once when he reaches halfway through the map and again when he reaches 1 200 HP. ''Frosty Clone:'' The worst part of this fight, every 4s C.C.C. will drop a clone of a random monkey in the range of a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey. It does not need to be a monkey you have used that session. There are in total: * Omega Spikenaut: Has 500 HP and every 2.5s it will shoot out a Super Spiked Ball, with two crossbow bolts 40 degrees to the left and right. The Spiked Ball deals 10 damage and the crossbow bolts deal 4 damage, all of which have a 40% chance to deal '''triple damage. * Frost Mage: Has 300 HP and doesn't deal direct damage. Instead, it will summon 400 RBE of Mummy Purple Bloons (BTD6), Mummy Lead Bloons and Mummy Rainbow Bloons every second. A Frost Phoenix will also circle the frost mage, spitting out a beam of icy flames at the nearest tower, dealing 3 DPS. * Lightsaber Master: Has 500 HP and it will shoot out a lightsaber every 3s, which will hit a tower and curve to a second tower, then come back to the Lightsaber Master; all at the speed of a Pink Bloon. The lightsaber deals 10 damage to each tower it hits and 8 damage to each tower it hits on its way back. * Super Solider Shooter: Has 300 HP with the same resistances as a D.D.T.. Every 0.3s it will fire at a random tower, dealing 4 damage and freezing them for 0.5s. This shot will spray out 6 Frostbite shards in every direction, this time dealing 3 damage and freezing for 0.2s. * Master of every element but this time every element is ice and I fooled you: Has 400 HP and every 3s it will throw a group of 5 Icy Shards towards a tower, each dealing 5 damage and freezing the towers hit for 1.2s. He will also 'Entangle' a tower when he appears, dealing 2 DPS to it. If that tower dies the entangle moves onto a new tower, with +1 DPS. At the same time the MoeebtteeiiaIfy will have a Lightning Ball circle around it at the range of a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey. Every tower it comes in contact with will take 5 DPS. Trivia All the Clone towers are a new entry from each game; the Omega Spikenaut is the Dart Monkey and the Spike-O-Pult from BTD1 and 3, the Lightsaber Master is the original max level version of Boomerang Tower from BTD2, the Frost Mage is the Monkey Apprentice from BTD4, the Super Solider Shooter is the Sniper Monkey from BTD5 and the 'Druid' is from BTD6. I had this idea for a while now, but I held it back for a few days. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons